I Am Your Master
by KittySkywalker
Summary: Toga leaned against the wall thinking when he noticed Kaito gave him a slightly worried look then began to pace to the door. The young man had almost reached it when his former teacher's deep voice halted him. TogaxKaito. M for a reason. R and R please


Toga heaved out a sigh as he watched Zero shove Hanabusa Aido out the dungeon worriedly followed by Toga's best friend and lover Kaien Cross. In all honesty Toga did feel bad about threatening the young blond vampire but as the real President of the Hunters Association, Toga needed to know first hand everything that was going on. Toga's other past pupil Kaito chuckled to himself as he put the chainsaw back into the storage room. The machine was actually missing the chain that could make it deadly to humans and vampires alike, but because Hanabusa lived such a sheltered existence the noble vampire didn't notice that precious detail.

Toga leaned against the wall thinking when he noticed Kaito gave him a slightly worried look then began to pace to the door. The young man had almost reached it when his former teacher's deep voice halted him.

"Repeat that remark you made earlier Kaito," Toga said nonchalantly lighting a cigarette and taking a deep breath of smoke.

"What remark Sensei?" Kaito asked confused. Although Kaito was twenty three years old he never called Toga by his title or surname alone. And he never _ever_ called Toga by his first name. Even though Kaito used to pick on Zero and Ichiru when they were little, they were a lot like him in the way that Toga Yagari was really the only man who could ever teach them anything and the one man they would truly respect.

Kaito tried to act nonchalant as well but it was very difficult when Toga wasn't really doing anything but just leaning against the wall smoking his cigarette.

"Tell me what you said about Ichiru again?" Toga demanded darkly.

Kaito stiffened when he heard those words. He fought to keep down his own jealousy because Toga was talking about _him_, but he also knew he couldn't refuse to do what his…_Master_ still told him to do. Zero and Kaito once talked about the fact that they still called Toga 'Master'. Actually in the past year Zero and Kaito had forged a great friendship despite-or perhaps _because_-their seemingly hostile personalities were the same. In all honesty they both blamed Toga for their personalities turning out the way they did not the many tragedies that had plagued their lives.

Zero and Kaito talked about almost everything, but one discussion they had had many times was whether they thought there Master was good looking. Zero who was supposedly the more reserved of the two friends said he would have slept with his Master anytime the opportunity was given to him. Kaito had shamefully and wholeheartedly agreed with him. And poor Zero had even had the misfortune of walking in on Kaito when he was in the shower furiously stroking his arousal before blushing so intensely Zero was amazed he hadn't passed out from all the blood rushing to his face. Zero had laughed and Kaito had given the silver haired boy a playful smack from behind the shower curtain-those actions were to be expected. What wasn't expected between the two vampire hunters was that they would share a kiss after that along with Zero's hand joining Kaito's helping him to the edge.

After that fateful day there was a verbal-although they never expected either of themselves to win-challenge as to who would be able to get their Master hot and bothered first. Half the time the boys would come up with ridiculous fantasies they would never utter a word of to anyone but each other. And as he was standing there Kaito wasn't so much pondering his feelings for Toga as he was for Zero.

He had told the silver haired boy he cared about him. Deeply. And Zero had said the same thing. But it felt wrong to consider each other as lovers- they weren't really like that. They were more like brother's who didn't mind mucking around with the sexual side of their relationship. However, and shamefully so Kaito felt, he and Zero had not lost their virginity yet.

"Kaito," Toga called noticing his own voice sounded deeper and hopefully more intimidating. Kaito snapped from his thoughts and looked at the man who made his heart pound senselessly in his chest.

"Yes Master?" he replied.

"I told you to say the remark about Ichiru again," Toga said annoyed at having to repeat himself. Kaito had to think for a moment. He didn't remember making a remark about Ichiru…

_Ichiru_.

Just the boy's name made Kaito's heart ache. When he thought about the younger twin he inevitably thought about the time when the Kiryu twins were eight and he was thirteen. He'd lost his own brother around that time and Kaito felt it was unfair that he had to loose his family when the two silver haired boys had each other, and their parents, and their Master to love them. He'd mercilessly teased Ichiru for being shy and weak and when Zero had tried to stand up for his younger half Kaito had started beating him up.  
Needless to say Toga had then severely punished Kaito for doing such cruel things. And needless to say Kaito had had to eat his own words a little over a year ago. Because he and Zero were exactly the same now and if he was feeling sorry for himself he would have said that his Master hated him.

But Kaito was mature enough by then to see that he deserved it if it was true. He'd been cruel to the Kiryu twins when they were little as a way to let out his own grief and jealousy that Toga seemed to love them more than he did Kaito. But Kaito also knew the reason for that. Because he was such a jealous boy he barely ever went to the lessons with his Master and, although he permitted himself to learn very little from Toga he had learned it well. Toga had barely been able to keep Kaito on as an apprentice for a few months while Zero and Ichiru devotedly followed the man they saw and loved as an uncle.

In yet another meaningful talk Zero and Kaito had, the older boy admitted how guilt ridden he was because he was such a shit as a teenager. Zero had forgiven him for that and told him that Ichiru would have too if he was there. Their friendship became stronger because of the genuine though late apology. But Kaito had never been able to find a way to apologize to the man who he still saw as his greatest teacher, and now that he recalled what he had said about Zero's late twin he doubted his Master ever would forgive him.  
Toga angrily threw his smoke down on the ground and snuffed it out but before he was able to stalk over to his former student Kaito started speaking.

"I-I said," he cleared his throat nervously, "I said that I wished Ichiru was here because…he turned out to be such a sadist in the end he would have been able to get Aido to tell us the truth immediately." Kaito broke out into a light sweat once he said those words again. He'd only mean them as a joke even though they were true and he'd only muttered them. He'd thought only Zero had heard him say that with his sensitive hearing and had smirked when the silver haired boy choked back his laughter. Obviously Zero had not been the only one to hear that and his Master looked pissed as hell.

'_He's gonna beat the shit out of me_,' Kaito lamented.

"That's what I thought you'd said… Come here," Toga demanded and Kaito had to suppress a shudder. Why did _everything_ the man said have to sound like an erotic sentiment?

Kaito obeyed and hesitantly walked over to his Master until he was standing right in front of the man. At that moment it frightened him how he still had to look up at Toga even as an adult.

"Master I-" but Kaito was cut of by a hand roughly fisting in his ash brown locks.  
"You won't do anything but what I say. Got it?" Toga said. The way he figured it, they were in a dungeon with was an eternal symbol of punishment so, why not follow tradition? Toga wasn't naturally a sadist, but when he got angry he couldn't stop himself from doing unnecessarily mean things. He was never that way with Kaien. Oh no, usually Kaien took him and if there was any man handling in that relationship it was _Kaien_ who did it, but Toga was with one of his students right then. A certain student who had always had an impudent mouth on him.

"Yes sir," Kaito whispered even thought he was terribly confused. He knew his old teacher was about to punish him for what he had said, but he didn't have the faintest clue what Toga was about to do to him. Yet he had a feeling he would both love and hate what was about to happen.

_A Short Time Later…_

Kaito moaned loudly as his Master's length pushed inside him once more. He never thought he would have ended up in that position. Toga had seen fit to put his wrists in the shackles tied to the ceiling while he had slowly but surely worked Kaito into a completely aroused mess begging for more. The young man was backed up against the wall while his Master was doing unbelievably pleasurable things to him.

"Ahh," Kaito cried out softly when Toga found that one spot inside of him that drove him mad. But once he had found it he deliberately avoided it.

Kaito's lower half had been quickly undressed and only his unbuttoned shirt was left on him. Toga had slung the back of Kaito's knees over the insides of his elbows and forced him into a slightly curved position but one that made him readily available for the taking. An opportunity Toga had received with glee in fact.

He'd been pounding away into Kaito for quite sometime knowing through his own lovemaking with Kaien sex could be pleasurable for men on the bottom when they were stretched properly but what made fantastic was when there was a combination of his prostate being stimulated and his arousal being pumped. Toga was avoiding doing either of those things because he was rather enjoying the sight of Kaito completely at his mercy. It made him a little worried about the fact he was enjoying himself so much but he couldn't quite bring himself to care.

Kaito buried his face into the crook of Toga's neck and did his best not to scream in pleasured agony. Kaito had honestly believed that his first time would have been with a woman. He wasn't really attracted to men yet Zero and Toga were the two exceptions. He never thought that being taken-being violated even-like this would have felt so good or so right. All he knew was that there was an unbelievable friction overwhelming his being and that the sensation of being one with the person he adored, was far greater than he could have ever imagined.

Kaito recognized that he was losing his virginity to his Master in a sado-masochistic joining, but he wouldn't have wanted it any other way. He was enjoying the sweet punishment being delivered to him and he was enjoying the fact that he felt like he was being used. Kaito also knew he should have felt shamed for craving the feelings coursing throughout his system, but his throbbing arousal begging for release wasn't allowing many coherent thoughts to enter his mind at the moment. He wanted to find release so badly, but Toga was making it so that the stimulus Kaito felt was only enough to keep him aroused not even start to bring him to the edge.

"Master please," he begged his words muffled by the fabric of Toga's jacket. It annoyed Kaito that the only article of clothing he was allowed was his open shirt while Toga had only unzipped his black slacks.

"Please what?" Toga asked his head swimming with the pleasure that threatened to overwhelm him. Toga hadn't realized that he was going to be Kaito's first but the knowledge went straight to his groin and he had eagerly taken Kaito's innocence. The fact that he was a virgin was the only innocent thing about Kaito really. And while Toga did want to punish Kaito for the remark he made about his late student-and the cruel actions Kaito and done unto Ichiru when they were younger-he didn't want to truly hurt or frighten Kaito.

Toga knew from the 'experiments' he done with Kaien that there was a fine line between being slightly on edge and aroused, and being terrified and not trusting your partner. Toga wanted Kaito to be on edge and worry about what might happen to him, but Toga also wanted to please the boy he still cared about. Most people who knew Toga thought he would have been exceedingly rough and hurtful in bed, yet those who had had the fortune of being intimate with Toga knew he was the best partner they could ask for. He took care of his partner if he was in the driver's seat, yet he was also more than willing to _not_ sit in the driver's seat. And he never minded experimenting with sex.  
That's _not_ to say Toga slept with anyone and everyone. Despite the common belief Toga was quite faithful to Kaien, and the two men barely ever wandered from each other. When they did however, they never spoke of it to one another and while far and few past flings built up between them their relationship was one of love and trust and lust.

But with Toga and Kaito it was almost purely _lust_ for the older hunter. He needed this boy to understand the gravity of his mistakes, but Toga decided to use the most effective way he knew how. And so finally Kaito cried out as Toga angled his hips to push right into young man's prostate. Moans and whimpers escaped Kaito's kiss swollen lips and he wiggled his hips impatiently as the fire coiled ever tighter in his lower stomach.

Toga hissed his breath out as Kaito's walls contracted around him with each thrust propelling him towards an orgasm he wasn't quite ready for. With all of his clothing still on Toga ignored the sweat starting to trickle down his back, and a gentle smile graced his lips when Kaito adorned loving kisses and licks on his neck and collarbone that had been exposed for the top buttons of his shirt always remained undone. Toga did not speed up the pace of his thrusts however. It was an instinctual need to quicken the pace when release was almost achieved, but Toga wanted it to be slow and memorable. He hoped that he could let the pressure build up until their climaxes would be well wished for and well experienced. That was what Toga had been hoping for, but with his adorably aroused blushing student in front of him, making his plan a reality was far easier said than done. Toga let out a very soft groan as his muscles began to tense and Kaito was fighting to hold on.

He was so close and with his former teacher pushing into that special bundle of nerves every time he moved Kaito could barely stop himself from screaming. Luckily Toga's shirt muffled the majority of the groans he released, although Kaito failed to remember that the room was sound proof. After all, it was an interrogation room. Kaito had been about to ask Toga to move faster when he felt a sudden and unexpected rush of warmth inside him and his muscles contracted without his consent. Somehow he hadn't been able to control himself and came far sooner than he wanted to. He pulled his face back from the front of Toga's shirt and when he saw the older man's face he turned beat red.

Toga resisted the urge to slap himself because he knew he must have been gawking at the boy. And even though he _knew_ he couldn't have expected Kaito to last very long with this being his first time, Toga's already bad mood turned worse. Kaito noted the changing expression on his Master's handsome face and he was shamed by the fact that he hadn't been able to hold himself back.

"Master I-" Kaito began softly but stopped at a loss for words. He could see where his passion had landed on Toga's shirt and he swallowed dryly.

Toga looked at the boy in front of him, the one he had claimed before anyone else, and he saw his shame and his guilt. Toga knew he should have said something but he couldn't bring himself to. Toga then considered his options. He wasn't very close to climax himself but he had another idea that might make Kaito feel a littler bit better. Even though Toga still had a point to make with this punishment. Wordlessly Toga undid the shackles and caught Kaito's weight before he would have fallen and set him on the ground. Once Kaito was standing on his own Toga half led half dragged the boy over to the solitary table in the room.

Although his legs felt like jelly Kaito silently followed his former teacher dreading what would happen next. There was a table a few feet away from the wall and Toga made Kaito stand in front of it facing away from the raven haired hunter.

"Put your hands on the table and keep your eyes foreword," Toga demanded. Kaito still shuddered however because even though Toga's deep voice was more of a growl when he wasn't particularly happy it was still incredibly arousing.

"Yes sir," he whispered and he was rewarded with a nibble on his earlobe. Even though Kaito had released once already he was still rock hard and waiting for more. Toga pulled away from him but Kaito knew better than to try and steal a glance at what his Master was doing. His entire frame trembled with need and an undercurrent of fear, but he was snapped from his thoughts when he heard a sharp crack ring throughout the room.  
Toga walked back up to Kaito almost hugged him from behind and put the offending object in front of his face. Kaito paled and whimpered when he saw the black whip Toga had threatened Hanabusa with in front of him. Toga chuckled darkly and licked Kaito's neck enjoying the warm skin underneath his tongue and lips. Toga pulled back and brought his lips to Kaito's ear.

"Make it good and wet," whispered sensuously holding the whip to Kaito's mouth.  
The younger hunter looked confused, terrified, and aroused at the same time yet he did what he was told. A pink tongue slowly went past his lips and slid across the leather handle of the whip. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Kaito had thought the whip was old and would most likely taste like dust and old sweat, but it turned out that it must have been bought recently. It only had the strong distinct taste of leather with a hint of Toga's taste along with it. But because Kaito was so nervous he couldn't produce enough saliva to properly coat the handle. His mouth was parched and he jolted when he heard Toga growl softly from behind him.

If the boy didn't want to do what he was told then fine, Toga figured. He'd only be hurting himself in the end. However, watching the young man loving stroke the handle with his tongue only made the pressure in Toga's groin worse. He finally pulled the whip away from Kaito's lips and Toga chuckled when the copper haired boy actually tried to follow it. Kaito swallowed nervously waiting for what Toga would do next.

He didn't like it.

Seemingly out of nowhere Toga pushed the handle of the whip into Kaito as deeply as he could. The young hunter cried out and his knees almost buckled. Even though Kaito had been prepared properly for his Master's possession, the whip inside him hurt like hell. It wasn't a natural hardness, it was steel covered in leather and it hurt. There was no compromising with it, it was just there and Kaito had to find a way to deal with it. He grit his teeth hoping to focus on the ache in his jaw rather than the one down below.

Toga on the other hand had a different idea. He slowly began to pump the whip's handle in and out of Kaito's passage making the boy whimper. It made the intrusion more bearable, but the pleasure equaled the pain, it couldn't take it over. Toga deliberately titled the end of the whip so it brushed against Kaito's prostate with every movement it made. Kaito gave little half whimpers half moans in response. It felt good, but it wasn't what the young man wanted.

"Master," almost whined.

"Yes?" a husky voice responded. Kaito swallowed his throat incredibly dry.

"Please stop," he asked although he knew it probably wouldn't make Toga any happier.

"But why should I do that?" Toga replied with a teasing tone in his voice rather than any anger seeping through.

'_Because it hurts_,' would have been Kaito's immediate answer. Yet he was pretty sure his Master knew that, what he really wanted was Toga inside of him once more. He understood that this coupling was a one time sado-masochistic deal, but he wanted the man he respected to be inside him rather than a foreign object. After all, Toga's length was a natural hardness, nature had evolved a man's body to be inside their partner's without physical harm. That was what nature had intended, but things don't always work out that way. Case in point; Kaito had a whip shoved up his ass. The young man ground his teeth together taking a chance and blurting out what he desired.

"Master please I want you inside me not this stupid thing it hurts," Kaito said quickly.  
The words were so rushed that it took Toga a moment to catch what they meant. As soon as they did a smirk slid upon his handsome features, and he was almost happy that Kaito couldn't see the devilish glint that must have been in his remaining eye.

"Alright then," Toga acquiesced sliding the whip's handle out of its current residence.  
Kaito exhaled gratefully happy that speaking up and backfired on him. He was almost sure Toga would probably have hit him with the damn thing if he got angry. And while Kaito was slowly relaxing from the pain in his nether regions, he realized that he was still hard and wanting release now more than ever. He didn't have to dwell on that fact for very long though, for Toga was more than ready to give his former student what he wished.

Toga slid back in moaning softly at the heat that engulfed his length. The younger man's frame trembled every so often, but it was with anticipation rather than fear now. Toga buried his nose in Kaito's hair almost lovingly and inhaled his scent waiting for his pupil to adjust to him once more. Kaito had little patience by that time and soon began pushing his hips back in the hope of creating some friction.

Toga could've laughed at how young men were always insatiable when it came to sex. Kaien would often refer to Toga as a living nightmare in the bedroom. He was a thirty-two year old but he was still as horny as he was in his twenties.

Taking the hint Toga slowly pulled back before pushing back in. Whimpers fell easily from Kaito's lips and although he was starting to feel incredibly sore with each thrust he still pushed back to meet them. As much as Toga wanted to quicken his pace-it was only natural he felt-something made him keep a slow and steady pace. Kaito was excitable and eager, and Toga himself was drawing closer to the edge, but he wanted Kaito to be able to walk at least somewhat normally after all of this.

Toga's lips moved to Kaito's pulse and licked and sucked on the skin. Not hard enough to bruise just to keep drawing deep shudders from the boy he was claiming. Kaito cried out as a calloused hand encircled his length once more lazily pumping him. The younger hunter was glad his former teacher was going easy on him, but he almost missed Toga's harsh actions that seem to fit his personality…although this seemed to fit him even better. It was highly confusing but Kaito didn't spend all that much time thinking about it. He was rather distracted by the heat and tension coiling in his lower abdomen. The heat seemed to intensify with each slow deliberate movement and he wondered how much more he could take. His length was aching and begging for release.  
"Master…faster please," he moaned pitifully.

How could Toga refuse that?

Against his better judgment the older hunter started moving his hips faster and harder. Kaito nearly screamed with relief for Toga started angling his movements to hit Kaito's prostate and the hand on his length had quickened its movements as well. The muscles in his abdomen were tightening as his release was fast approaching and he smirked when he heard a deep growl resonate behind him. Obviously Toga was almost to his climax as well.

Kaito began to push back harder against each thrust hoping to get there quicker. His legs were shaking and his body was aching all over some places from pleasure some from pain.

Kaito gasped when Toga roughly made him turn his head to look at him, using the opportunity of his open mouth to seal them together in a scorching kiss. Their tongues moved together in perfect harmony much like their hips, and with one final pump on his straining member Kaito gave in and released his passion on his stomach and mentor's hand. Toga pulled back from the kiss then to let them both have some air.

Kaito blinked rapidly trying to focus his sight, but he was dizzy from the lack of oxygen and the blissful orgasm. Toga slowed his pace down hoping to alleviate any discomfort for his student while he gained his own release. The fire in his groin burned white hot before the tension released and Toga came inside of his former pupil…who didn't seem to mind it in the least.

They stayed entwined for a few more moments catching their breaths leaning on each other for support so they wouldn't slump to the floor. Finally when it seemed Kaito could manage to use the table for support Toga let him go to zip up his pants and straighten his clothes. Then he wandered to gather Kaito's clothes and put them on the table in front of him. The raven haired hunter looked down at his exhausted student slumped on the table for support, and resisted the urge to chuckle.

"So I think you've learned not to say rude things," Toga said half questioningly half not.

"Yes sir," came Kaito's soft spoken but heartfelt response.

"Good, because if you say anything like that again, I'll make you hard, shackle your hands to the ceiling and just leave you here for someone to find," Toga threatened in Kaito's ear with a low, dark, husky voice. Kaito would have been lying if he'd said there wasn't a rush of excitement that passed through him.

"Yes Master. I understand," he replied although he was slightly tempted to push the older man's buttons even further.

There was a pause for a moment before Toga said with radiant and rather devious smile, "I fucking love it when you boys call me that."

The End.

_I finally managed to finish this! :D It took me forever, either it was a lack of time, inspiration, or I was worried I was writing the first TogaxKaito fic ^^; I wrote it for my friend Snowfox93 who wanted me to write a story with Toga, Kaito, and the whip Toga had in chapter 61…(maybe?) I can't remember when it popped up XD Oh well…_

_As you can see this is just pointless smut. No need to take it that seriously and don't flame me please -_-_

_You've had the option of the back button since you came on this page. You didn't have to read it, you chose too. Now that that's out of the way, for those of you who would like to leave a comment or review please feel free to do so._

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
